<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trip Backstage by TheFunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723896">A Trip Backstage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk'>TheFunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen Ficlets [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternative Perspective, Confusion, Cute, I wrote this at 3 am leave me alone, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Outsider, Sweet Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is a Little Shit, no beta we die like men, vocal unit is a band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minjun is a big fan of the band that plays at the shitty bar he frequents. He meets another fan, Minghao, and just might be able to get them backstage to meet the band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seventeen Ficlets [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/511456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November 2020 Birthday Challenge, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trip Backstage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little bit of a challenge because lately, the minimum length of my stories is 1,000 words, not the maximum, but I had fun all the same. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s hot inside the bar but Minjun revels in the sweat that clings to his skin. It smells like smoke and bad decisions and he breathes it deep into his lungs. There is a band setting up on the small stage and he can hear the first strums of the guitarist warming up. The guitarist, while pretty, is not who Minjun has his eyes on tonight. Hidden behind the, also pretty vocalist  (they’re all pretty, honestly, it’s not fair), is who Minjun is focused on. Ever since the first time Minjun had watched Pinwheel perform, he had been hooked. He followed them everywhere, had seen all of the shows he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was all because of that drummer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer of Pinwheel went by Woozi, and he was the prettiest thing Minjun had ever seen. He was tiny, Minjun was probably a foot taller than him, and he had the most adorable face that he just wanted to squeeze. But when he played, songs Minjun had discovered were written by the drummer himself, his eyes took on a passion and fire that made him the hottest man alive. It was the duality and the pure talent that had Minjun so enamored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lead singer took to the microphone and addressed the crowd. He was greeted by enthusiastic cheers and Minjun took that as his cue to order something from the bar. The man would usually talk for a couple of minutes and then the set would start, and Minjun liked to listen with a drink in his hand. A body slid close to him at the bar and ordered. The man’s voice was unique in its tone and Minjun was intrigued. The man was tall, but not as tall as Minjun, but much slimmer. He didn’t look frail though, his body carried a hidden strength to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got their drinks at the same time and Minjun finally saw the man’s face. He was attractive for sure, his button nose cute, but his black mullet and focused eyes made him look haughty. Minjun’s eyes followed the man’s and found them trained on the band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You a fan?” Minjun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, “Big fan. You?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjun grinned, “Course. I’ve come to pretty much every show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you might be an even bigger fan than me,” the man reached his hand out, “I’m Minghao, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjun introduced himself, shaking the man’s hand. He loved meeting other fans at shows, especially if they were newer to the band. Minjun had met many people who claimed they were fans but didn’t know even the bare minimum of information about them. One girl he met didn’t even know the keyboardist’s name, which was Seungkwan erasure he would not tolerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music began and Minjun cheered. He was pleased to find that Minghao was singing along to the very first song, distancing him from “fans” who were only there to gawk at the stunningly beautiful bassist. Three songs later and Minghao hadn’t missed a single lyric, and Minjun decided he could trust this man. This was a true fan of the group, or at least of their music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjun leaned over so Minghao could hear him, “Who’s your favorite member?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s face took on a contemplative look before he finally answered, “I feel like Seokmin would cry if I didn’t pick him. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woozi for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s smile was mysterious as he answered, “That’s a good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjun didn’t know why, but the smile made him uneasy, as if Minghao knew something he didn’t. He brushed it off. Just because Minghao was someone who used the member’s real names didn’t mean he was a bigger fan than him. Minjun respected the fact that some of them had stage names he was looking out for their comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slower song started and Minghao gasped, “This is my song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was serene as the first bars of “Your Stunning Heart” began. This song, for whatever reason, held meaning to Minghao. Minjun, however, found the song to be a little too sappy for his tastes. Though it was one of the few songs that heavily featured Woozi’s vocals, so he found himself listening to it on SoundCloud often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao only mouthed along to the lyrics of this song, as if he didn’t want to miss a single word sung by the band. Now this, this was a fan that deserved to meet the band. As the song trailed off, Minjun leaned back to Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I could probably get us backstage, I know the security guard,” Minjun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s smile was amused, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjun nodded and tuned back into the final song. He took a long sip of his drink as the band finished playing and said their goodbyes. He grabbed Minghao by the arm and pulled him towards the side of the stage. He made quick conversation with the guard and soon they were walking down the hallway towards the back room that functioned as backstage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the door and his breath caught in his throat as Joshua opened the door. He looked confused at first, but his expression soon changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in,” Joshua said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minjun shook with anticipation as he walked inside. The members lounged around the room, and there was Woozi, laid out on a small couch. He looked... incredible. Before he could do anything though, Minghao walked past him and plopped down on Woozi’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe!” Minghao exclaimed, “Jihoonie, you played my song!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woozi smiled up at Minghao, “Course I did. And that’s only one part of your anniversary present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao giggled, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he leaned down, and the man Minjun met at the bar was kissing the drummer. A pit formed in his stomach at the sight. No one was paying him any attention so he slipped from the room, and raced down the hallway. It had never occurred to him that his crush would be taken. He was so stupid.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday (month) to Jihoon and Minghao! What better way to celebrate than to write them in love? Let me know how you felt about it! What was your favorite line, how did it make you feel? Feel free to leave me a kudos too! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>